<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shrerrick Forever <3 by cr00kedn0se</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824971">Shrerrick Forever <3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr00kedn0se/pseuds/cr00kedn0se'>cr00kedn0se</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Shrek (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>LOK - Freeform, M/M, Shrek - Freeform, Shrerrick - Freeform, Varrick - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr00kedn0se/pseuds/cr00kedn0se</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shrek and Varrick are soulmates I just know it &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shrek/Varrick, shrerrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shrerrick Forever <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so sorry in advance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sip my tea, a hint of mint refreshing my taste buds. I sigh and lean back into my chair, placing a hand to my head in exhaustion. Suddenly, there's a knock at my door - but why at this hour? I place my teacup down on the coffee table beside me, standing up and turning to the door. Another knock, a bit harder this time. Fearfully, I grab a frying pan as I walk to the door.<br/>
My small, one bedroom apartment is in a bad part of town, where drug deals and robberies can be extremely common. I reach for the handle, startled a bit when the visitor knocks once more, I turn the knob ever so slightly, opening it just enough to look at the man before me.<br/>
He forces the door open, standing stiffly with his hands at his waist. The frying pan flies from my hand, making a loud clang as it hits the floor. "Sh-shrek?" I whisper, gaping at his large green figure. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of my swamp?" His voice thundered, sending me to the floor. He takes a step towards me, a nasty grin on his face. I crawl backwards, sweat rolling down my neck.<br/>
"Can't we talk about this? You know I needed ogre wax for my newest experiment!" I say, voice slightly cracking. He kneels down, placing a hand under my chin and leaning in. He places his nose to my neck, deeply inhaling the salty, wetness of my skin. "There's nothing quite like your scent, Iknik." He mumbles, sending a shiver through my body. "Or should I say Varrick?" I roll my eyes, pushing his large shoulders away. With a grunt, he pulls me from the ground and pushed me against the wall, staring into my blue orbs with his brown ones. A strong flush of onion fills my nostrils, stinging them a bit.<br/>
He opens his mouth, resting his tongue against the tender skin of my neck. In slow motions, he sucks away with the perfect amount of pressure. I sense a certain tightness in my pants, only making me more anxious.<br/>
"Shrek, what are you doing?" I whimper, placing my hands upon his chest. He pauses, looking me in the eyes and grinning. "You've been a bad boy Varrick. It's about time you've learned your lesson." He forces his lips onto mine, tasting like onions and cheese. Our tongues tangle together, his member rubbing up against mine. I moan into his mouth, feeling him getting harder by the second.<br/>
He pulls back, a string of saliva between our lips. "Varrick, as the ogre that I am, I am respectfully asking for your consent." My heart flutters, and I place my hands around his waist. With a smile, I begin untying the rope around his torso. "Do the thing."<br/>
He growls, ripping my coat from my shoulders and throwing it aside. He picks me up and races to my bed, throwing me down onto the sheets. He pulls his top off, revealing his thick, round body. I begin unbuttoning my shirt, only to have it yanked from my chest by the ogre. He throws it to the floor, and grabs the rope from my hands. I sit up, reaching for his leggings, but am suddenly restrained to the bed by his large, green hands. "Not so fast, we're starting with you first."<br/>
Taking the rope from the ground, he wraps my hands together, tying them to my bed frame. My pants are uncomfortably tight at this point, making me thrust up and down with each small movement. He glances at my bulging crotch, placing his hand on top ever so slightly. I shudder at his touch, letting out a small moan.<br/>
He chuckles, and begins sliding off my pants. I feel my dick poking at my boxers, begging to be released from its restraints. Shrek pulls my pants from my feet, and climbs onto the bed, towering over me. I twist my body in longing, thrusting towards him with every chance I get. He runs his fingers through my dark hair, smiling sincerely at me. "I can't wait to destroy your bussy.</p><p> </p><p>THE END I PHYSICALLY CANNOT WRITE MORE HLGBAKTYFTSARYDASF</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>